


time keeps going

by smarky



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Some people kill and die over the glitter on championship belts. Not Riho.Written for thefemslashficletsjanelle monae lyric prompt challenge - #4 "Crown on my head but the world on my shoulder"
Relationships: Nyla Rose/Riho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: femslashficlets: janelle monae lyric prompt challenge





	time keeps going

Riho feels strange after all her big matches. Once her adrenaline drops she realizes she's been hollowed out by the effort she expended, physical and emotional. Then either disappointment or euphoria pours into the cavity left in her body. 

That's why it takes her until she's at the hotel, drinking juice and rearranging her championship on the bedside table, to start to get upset. 

The way Nyla had talked about loving people showed she was open to relationships outside of the ring, even while aggressive and unmerciful inside it. The same as Riho. And yet she had hurt Riho after the match was long finished, said terrible things to her… Riho holds the title against her chest, the same as how she had hoped to hug Nyla even in the moments after the attack. Regardless of the pain, something about being close to her and the source of such passion had felt right. 

Riho hoped that Nyla would drop her need to assert herself after their match was finished, decide love mattered more, the way all their chemistry and interaction had been leading toward the past few months. 

But Nyla would probably slam the door in her face if Riho approached her now and tried to make things right. Not apologize, because she did nothing wrong, and not demand an apology either, because that was for Nyla to extend. What could Riho even say? At this point anything from her would be seen as mind games, retaliation, wouldn't it? The champion defending her territory. A string of potential snapped in half by a piece of decorated metal. 

Riho throws the title on the floor. She bounces onto the bed, grinds her face down into the rough sheets until it burns satisfyingly. Her vision is dark, blank, a perfect canvas for fantasies. 

"David and Goliath.. so I'm already being made into the villain here, huh?" Nyla had said this to her in passing recently. It showed that Nyla paid attention to Riho's words. Riho had been shaken, only able to stutter in response then. 

"I don't see you as the villain. But I am going to take you down to my level." Riho smiles at Nyla, kind and yet cutting. Her words are perfect as only the dream world can be. 

Nyla doesn't laugh at this or become annoyed. She just looks impressed, and Riho glows under it. Nyla's staring intently into Riho, like the hunter she thinks she is, stripping Riho down to the bone. "And how are you planning to do that?" she purrs. 

Riho pulls at Nyla's shoulder, trying to get her closer, and the strap of Nyla's dress falls under her fingers. Nyla doesn't budge. She smirks, obviously pleased to be proving her strength, and the burst of annoyance Riho gets from that gives her enough will to finally yank hard enough to make Nyla falter. 

Now Nyla is leaning down, her hair falling over her face. She holds Riho's head with a gentleness that could be meant to shock her with the brutality that's next, but Riho sees how she's holding herself back. Riho knows in her heart that Nyla wants what she wants. It takes effort to say it, even in her imagination. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

Riho can feel Nyla chuckle. "Honey, I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
